1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generating device, an image generating method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, computer graphics combined with a physical simulation are actively used to generate images of three-dimensional objects in a virtual space. A calculation technology of delaying a timing of a movement of only a specific area of a surface of an object has been used in order to represent a sag of the surface of the object.
According to the related technology, in a case where a person clings to or rides on any one of the left and right sides of an animal, for example, it is difficult to express a sag caused by the clinging or the like.